Je t'ai sauvé et tout de suite aimé !
by Severine Ros
Summary: Résumé : Dans le royaume de Clover une attaque sur la cité royal à eu lieu. Un homme a été blesser ! Va-t-il être sauvez? Par qui? Et qu'arrivera-t-il? Et surtout qui est-il? (Après le Tome 4 de Black Clover)


Je t'ai sauvé

et

tout de suite aimé !

Clover un grand royaume, ce qui veux dire beaucoup d'ennemie et donc beaucoup d'attaque sur la cité royal. D'ailleurs il n'y a pas longtemps une attaque est subvenu dans la cité royal et un des dirigent d'une division est dans le comma et un bras lui a été arraché par un des ennemies.

Tous le monde étaient mort d'inquiétude car il avait peur de perdre leur capitaine, ami, frère, cousin ou encore un personne surpuissante. Chaque personne chevalier mages était allée vers le Q-G des lions flamboyants pour prier envers Fuegoleon. Dans un petit village perdu une vieille dame qui se trouvait être la nourrice de Fuegoleon préparait ses affaires avec des orphelins pour allez eux aussi prier pour Fuegoleon. Elle marchait sur les routes avec une jeune fille de 12 ans qui portait de long cheveux rose claire et de grand yeux bleu nommé Eva qui elle portait dans ses bras un jeune enfant aux cheveux brun avec des yeux vert nommé lui Ikar âgé d'un an et demi. Et le dernier enfant avec des cheveux blanc avec des grands yeux violet nommé Anton qui semblait avoir 8 ans voir 9 ans.

Quand ce petit cortège arriva vers la capital de Clover certaine personne louchait sur la jeune fille et regardait les enfants avec un visage de pédophile. Mais les enfants n'y faisait pas plus attention, la sœur Thérèse finit par reprendre Ikar alors qu'Eva surveillait Anton qui finit par courir vers un jeu pour enfant donc Eva essaya de le rattraper mais le petit se fit tirer dans une ruelle sombre. La jeune femme put voir un mage accès repoussent tenir le jeune garçon.

 **_ Alors jeune fille que vas tu faire appart accepter mon marcher ?** Demanda l'homme aux cheveux gras.

La jeune fille essaya d'attraper l'enfant mais l'homme arriva à la coincé contre un mur mais laissa l'enfant s'échapper. Il courut prévenir la première personne qu'il croisa et se se trouva être un chevalier mage aux cheveux roux qui avait l'air accès déprimé aux premier abord.

 **_ Monsieur ma grande sœur se fait menacer par un homme bizarre.** Fit le petit garçon les yeux larmoyant, le chevalier mage courut dans la direction indiquer.

Quand il arriva il tomba sur une jeune femme aux cheveux long rosée et les yeux bleu plaqué contre un mur par un homme aux cheveux gras que tentait de relever la robe de la jeune femme qui bougeait ses jambes pour qu'il arrête. Le chevalier mage envoya aux tapie l'homme et la jeune femme tomba à genoux en regardant le sol mais finit par relever la tête en entendant le garçon pleuré. Elle le pris dans ses bras en essaya de le réconforté, elle leva la tête pour remercier son sauveur d'un sourire puis se leva et pris la main du jeune homme et commença à partir.

 **_ Merci monsieur, au revoir !** Cria l'enfant avec un grand sourire.

 **_ Au revoir et merci beaucoup nous nous reverrons je suppose !** Fit la jeune fille le dos tourner avec la main en l'air.

Le jeune homme les regarda partir mais il regardait plutôt la jeune femme aux cheveux rose avec des reflet blond or. Il la salua avec un signe de main et accrocha le bandit-violeur à une barrière et appela les ramasseurs qu'il pré vain. Une heure plus tard il rentra aux château son frère était réveiller avec sa nourrisse sœur Thérèse à ses côtés son bras de nouveau présent.

Il alla enlacer son frère mais tous deux étaient sous une grand interrogation, qui avait fait cela? Tout deux ce tournèrent vers la vieille femme qui ne dit pas un mot et commença à partir pour rentré chez elle.

 **_ Qui a fait cela Thérèse ?** Demanda Fuegoleon à la vieille femme.

 **_ Je ne peux pas te le dire mais sache que cette enfant est jeune.** Déclara la jeune femme avant de quitter la pièce mais avant que les portes le plus jeune des deux frères vit une mèche rose passer dans l'ouverture de la porte.

La guérisons miraculeuse de Fuegoleon fit le tour de tout Clover même dans les petites villes telle que celle où avait été élever Yuno et Asta. La sœur Lily connaissait la cause de la guérison miraculée de Fuegoleon mais avais promis à sœur Thérèse de ne rien dire même pas à ses propre protéger.

Dans le village de sœur Thérèse une jeune fille aux long cheveux rosé jouait avec une jeune fille aux cheveux blond et châtain. L'enfant semblait très joyeuse et heureuse de jouer avec la jeune fille âgé depuis deux jours de 13 ans, elle la laissa avec sa maison de poupée pour aller étendre le linge quand elle entendit Gosh crier sur sœur Thérèse pour voir sa sœur. Elle pris Marie dans ses bras et lui fit un sourire en lui apprenant de Gosh était là, elle sortit dehors pour voir Gosh en colère contre la sœur Thérèse.

 **_ Tantine, je veux bien accompagner Marie avec son frère cela fait bientôt quatre mois qu'elle ne la pas vue pense à Marie tu veux bien.** Fit la jeune fille avec un sourire.

Elle tenait la jeune fille dans ses bras alors que Gosh leva le regard pour tombé pour la première fois sur le visage de la fille qu'il n'avait vue que de dos. Il la regarda de bas en haut sa sœur lui avait dit qu'Eva était sa grande sœur et qu'elle voulait lui ressemblé plus tard car elle était très belle. Gosh avait pensé que sa sœur idéalisait la jeune fille nommé Eva mais maintenant qu'il l'avait en face il pouvais dire qu'Eva était une très jolie jeune fille voir même femme car elle pouvais déjà porter la vie en elle.

 **_ Très bien mais s'il te plaît fait attention ! Marie protège Eva s'il te plaît ?** Fit la vieille femme à la jeune enfant sachant que si Marie avait peur pour Eva son frère la protégerait.

 **_ Oui Soeur Thérèse !** Fit la jeune fille avec un grand sourire avant de courir dans les bras de son frère suivit par Eva qui regardait tendrement cette famille.

La vieille femme rentra voir ses petits enfant alors qu'Eva regardait Marie et Gosh jouer ensemble. Elle arriva à un petit parc et s'assit pour regarder les deux frère et sœur jouer ensemble puis Marie joua dans les jeux et Gosh vient s'asseoir à côtés de la jeune fille.

 **_ Tu es donc la sœur de Marie à l'orphelinat.** Fit le jeune homme pour entamer la discussion.

 **_ Oui, elle est très mignonne comme fillette mais elle devrait s'ouvrir au monde et faire des rencontres pour se faire des amies comme toi tu as fait au taureau noir.** Fit la jeune fille en regardant la fillette d'un air tendre sur le visage.

 **_ Nous avons traverser beaucoup de chose et je la surprotège donc je suppose que c'est pour cela qu'elle ne s'ouvre pas au monde.** Fit le jeune homme en regardant lui aussi sa sœur avec un petit sourire.

 **_ Je peux comprendre à chaque fois que je sors le regard des hommes est gourmand je le sais qu'ils sont attiré par moi mais cela me répugne pourtant je ne fais rien pour leur plaire et ils sont quand même éxité du coup j'ai du mal à m'ouvrir au monde de peur qu'on profite de moi.** Fit la jeune fille la tête baisser visiblement triste et blesser par le comportement des hommes d'âge mure.

 **_ Cela doit être dure mais l'importance c'est que tu es des amies et une raison de vivre.** Fit le jeune homme plus âgé.

 **_ Gosh tu veux bien être mon grand frère à moi aussi, d'après Marie tu es un grand frère géniale et moi j'en ai jamais eut de grand frère.** Fit la jeune fille en relevant les yeux pleins d'espoirs vers cette homme qui fait peur à tout le monde.

 **_ Je… Je… suis d'accord Eva.** Fit-il avec un sourire, la jeune fille fut tellement contente qu'elle lui sauta dans les bras puis alla jouer avec Marie.

Pendant la soiré Gosh réfléchie à pleins de chose à sa sœur rectification à ses sœurs, il descendit le regard sur ses genoux pour trouver les deux jeunes filles endormie sur ses jambes avec toutes les deux un doux sourire aux lèvres. Puis il vit une larme couler de l'oeil d'Eva qui se métamorphosa en cristal et un murmure de sa par qu'il compris en un « Merci grand-frère ».

Il se leva et pris les deux jeunes filles dans ses bras et alla louer une chambre d'hôtel et se coucha avec les deux jeune filles dans ses bras comme un père et ses enfants. Sur le lit on pouvait voir Gosh entouré de ses bras Eva et Marie, Eva elle entourait de ses bras Marie qui l'entourait et Eva blottit le dos contre le torse de son frère.

Le lendemain matin, Gosh fut obliger de ramener les deux jeunes filles à la sœur Thérèse qui s'attendait à ce qui lui parle mal mais le Gosh qui ramena la fille était comme métamorphoser. Il lui les donna et lui déclara qu'il reviendrai dans quinze jours les revoir puis la salua avec un simple au revoir amical ce qu'il n'aurait jamais fait avant.

Quand il fut partit Eva repartit étendre le linge en racontant des histoires aux jeune enfants de l'orphelinat alors que sœur Thérèse la regardait en réfléchissant. Eva leva le regard vers Thérèse mais ne dit rien en la voyant réfléchir et continua son histoire aux enfants visiblement intéresser par celle-ci.

Notre sœur Thérèse réfléchissait à sa première rencontre avec Eva, elle remontait à il y a 12 et six mois. Le jour où elle avait trouver Eva, c'était un vendredi matin très alors qu'elle allait prendre le pain pour les enfants. Eva était dans un berceau avec marquer sur une pancarte « J'ai pour premier nom : Eva et deuxième nom : Angel et mon nom de famille est : » mais le reste de la pancarte avait été effacer par la pluie mais la petite fille n'avait pas été toucher par le temps.

Elle l'avait donc recueilli et depuis se jour, cette jeune enfant n'avait fait que sourire et donner de l'amour et de la gentillesse autour d'elle. Plus les années passaient plus elle devenait belle, forte et grande pour ses nouveau frères et sœurs et regardait partir ses frères et sœurs pour devenir chevaliers-mages.

Depuis qu'elle connaissait la jeune fille sa vie avait été joyeuse et gai même quand on lui apportait des mauvaises nouvelle, elle arrivait à lui redonner le moral rien qu'avec un sourire. Elle l'avait vue triste une fois quand on avait annoncer que Kise avait été tuer au combat, elle avait grand avec Kise, il avait été comme son meilleur ami même il se pourrait qu'elle soit tombé amoureuse de lui mais ce jour là il avait plut des heures et des jours mais le soleil était revenue un beau matin avec une Eva qui avait semi retrouver la joie de vivre.

Quand sœur Thérèse sortit de ses souvenirs Eva regardait les orphelins jouer dans le jardin avec un sourire tendre sur le visage. Eva était aller prendre Ikar dans son lit et l'avait mis sur ses genoux pour qu'il puisse regarder les autres s'amuser et prendre l'air. A côtés d'Eva se tenait Milo, un jeune homme d'un an et onze mois de plus qu'elle, dans un mois il allait avoir son grimoire et il allait pouvoir passer les épreuves pour devenir chevalier-mage.

Milo était accès grand et avec des cheveux cour noir et des yeux verts, si sœur Thérèse ne serait pas là on pourrais croire à un couple de jeune marier d'une riche famille avec Ikar sur les genoux de la jeune femme. Dans cette époque les riches famille mariait leur fils et filles très tôt la plus jeune c'est marier à dix et le plus jeune à onze ans et leur enfant est née deux ans plus tard.

Eva leva le regard vers Milo avec cette lueur d'inquiétude depuis déjà un mois et demi, elle avait de la tristesse tout au fond de ses yeux mais ne déclara rien pour autant. Elle se contentait de le regarder et lui de lui répondre par des sourires qui la rassurait pas du tout, elle avait peur pour Milo et il le voyait très bien.

Le soir venue tout le monde alla se coucher mais alors qu'Eva allait rentré dans sa chambre Milo lui attrapa le bras et la retourna. Il lui fit passer autours du cou son collier avec dessus une magnifique pierre de cristal et regarda dans ses grands yeux bleu.

 **_ Ce collier te prouve que je rentrerais pour toi et que je ne mourrai pas avant !** Fit le jeune homme avec une lueur déterminer dans les yeux.

 **_ Milo…** Avait prononcé la jeune fille les larmes aux yeux.

Sans rien dire, il l'embrassa avec tout l'amour qu'il portait pour elle, elle lui rendit avec tout son amour mais tout son inquiétude pour lui. Quand il se recula, il put la voir avec les joues rouges de gêne mais pourtant il pouvait voir l'amour qu'elle lui portait dans ses yeux.

Chaque soir pendant trois il vin lui fait tout les soirs ce baisser puis un matin ce fut l'heure de partir et c'est ce jour là qu'Eva l'embrassa avec force et espoir de le revoir en un seul et unique morceaux. Elle lui mit autour du cou un collier avec une pierre bleu et rosé en son centre et lui murmura à l'oreille avec un sourire « Revient moi, Milo ! ». Il l'embrassa une seconde fois puis partit en lançant un au revoir à tout le monde avec un grand sourire.

Les mois passèrent pour Milo, il regardait le calendrier dans sa chambre, un an, un an qu'il ne l'avait pas revue, il était rentré ou lions flamboyants. Il devrait demander à Fuegoleon si il pouvait rentré voir sa famille, il en avait le devoir et la nécessiter, il lui avait promis.

Il se leva de son lit et alla voir Fuegoleon dans son bureau qui souria en le voyant enter, il s'installa et exposa sa requête. Fuegoleon l'envoya dans une dernière mission mais quand il appris sa mort se fut la choix le pire qu'il avait pris, le corps fut enterrer comme un héro de guerre. Quand il vit la pierre, il y lut l'inscription « Revient moi vivant, Milo. Je t'aime ! », là il tomba rudement sur sa chaise et le bruit fit rentré son frère à côté qui parlait avec sa compagne Andréa.

 **_ Que ce passe t-il ?** Demanda Léopold son frère.

 **_ Tu savais que Milo avait une compagne ? Comment je vais faire pour lui annoncer?** Demanda l'homme mais sœur Thérèse entra dans la salle.

 **_ Elle le sait déjà Addy un compagnon d'arme de Milo est passé. Je suis là pour reprendre ce collier, elle lui avait fait, elle ne voulait pas qu'il y ale mais il y est aller. Elle nous la dit qu'elle avait un mauvais pressentiment et une semaine plus tard Addy est arrivé.** Fit la vieille femme, dans ses yeux on lisait la tristesse, elle pris le collier et ressortit en fermant la porte.

Dans la compagnie du taureau noir tout le monde parlait avec tout le monde et tout le monde y parlait librement. La porte s'ouvrit et une jeune fille en pleure chercha son frère du regard mais ne le trouva pas. Un jeune homme aux cheveux blond avec des yeux vert approcha vers la jeune fille avec des pas léger.

 **_ Tu as besoin d'aide ?** Demanda t-il avec un sourire.

 **_ Est-ce que *snif* mon...grand frère est là ?** Demanda la jeune fille aux cheveux rosé, ce fut Luck qui la reconnue, il s'approcha et déclara.

 **_ Eva ? Gosh n'est pas encore rentré tu veux attendre ici ?** Demanda le jeune homme.

Elle leva son regard remplie de tristesse et alla se réfugier dans les bras de Luck qui fut surpris mais qui referma sa prise autour de son petit corps tout fin. Elle était bien contre lui et ne le lâcha pas et finit par s'endormir sur ses genoux avec un sourire et sa tête enfouie dans son ventre. La jeune fille se reveilla dans la soiré avant de manger et alla s'asseoir à côté de Yami et d'Asta puis se colla contre le géant.

 **_ Je t'aime bien, tu as une aura réconfortante.** Fit la jeune fille alors que tout le monde la regardait bizarre. **Je peux rester ici ?** Demanda la jeune fille en se couchant sur ses jambes mais dans la nuit elle finit serrez dans les bras de Yami.

Elle resta deux jours ici, tout le monde savait pourquoi la jeune fille était en pleure puis son frère rentra et la raccompagna en la rassurent le mieux qu'il le pouvais puis repartit et la sœur lui fit un grand sourire en remerciement et rentra à l'orphelinat où elle eut un beau accueille et elle reprit son train train quotidiens à l'orphelinat.

De nouveau enfants étaient arrivés à l'orphelinat plutôt à l'église de sainte croix, la jeune fille s'occupait de ses enfants avec tout l'amour qu'elle avait en elle. Elle s'en occupait comme si c'était ses frères et sœurs, elle les adorait sa se voyait mais elle avait peur de partir et de ne plus jamais les revoir mais elle avait décider de devenir plus forte pour eux justement.

Aujourd'hui elle devait allez dans l'église principal pour elle chercher son grimoire, quand elle le reçut dans ses mains, elle ne regarda pas la couverture et partit sans en attendre plus. Arrivé chez elle, elle ouvrit la première page pour y voir inscrit dessus « Grimoire sort de dragon », elle lut chaque page attentivement puis finit par poser cette question à son grimoire.

 **_ Est-ce que je peux parler avec toi ? Je suppose que tu m'as choisie donc tu es vivant.** Déclara la jeune fille.

C'est à ce moment là que sœur Thérèse entra dans la salle pour venir la voir elle et son grimoire. Mais quand elle vit se dernier scintiller, elle se contenta de regarder la jeune femme faire avec. Une sorte de lueur d'or sortit du grimoire et sur le côté du visage composer de plein d'étoile de différente couleur apparue sur sa peau. Ses long cheveux rosé claire prirent une couleur plus blond mais on pouvait toujours voir l'arrière rose.

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux elle pouvait voir d'autre sort inscrit dessus et des indications marqué sur le grimoire, il se rétrécissait pour aller se ranger en pendentif sur une chaîne et les souvenir de la mort de Milo ou encore Kise avait été scellé dans une partit de sa mémoire. Elle se retourna et vit sa nourrisse devant elle avec des grands yeux et on pouvais y lire la joie mais aussi l'inquiétude.

Les deux femmes retournèrent vers les enfants de l'orphelinat, la blonde alla s'asseoir sur une chaise et pris sur ses genoux Ikar qui avait maintenant ses trois ans et demi. La jeune fille souria à Anton et regarda la vieille femme avec un sourire.

 **_ Nous allons accompagner Eva passer les épreuves, cela fera une sortit en dehors de notre petite ville, d'accord les enfants ?** Demanda la vieille femme au long cheveux grisonnant.

Chaque enfants fut exciter face à cette proposition, la jeune fille aux cheveux blond ce leva pour aller ce changer en tenue de combat. Une fois fait elle prépara les dîners pour tout le monde quand un homme aux cheveux roux rentra dans la pièce, il semblait accès âgé enfin plus de trente ans c'était claire.

 **_ Excusez moi qui était la compagne de Milo ?** Demanda le jeune homme, la blonde s'approcha de lui et lui sourit avant de parler.

 **_ Ca ne servira à rien de t'excuser, je sais que tu l'avais envoyer sur une mission facile mais comme d'habitude il n'a pas fait attention ça ne m'étonne pas de lui.** Fit la jeune fille avec un petit rire, elle vit alors Ikar tomber dans les escaliers menant à l'étage. **Attention Ikar !** Cria la jeune femme en le rattrapant avant qu'il n'arrive en bas des escaliers.

Le petit garçon s'accrocha fort à la jeune femme puis regarda en face de lui l'homme aux long cheveux roux, il tendit la mains et toucha le losange sur sa tête puis rigola avant de descendre des bras de la jeune femme qui le regardait avec tendresse. Elle releva son regard vers l'homme puis l'invita à manger à la maison, l'homme ne put refuser mais envoya un lapin enflammer à son frère pour le prévenir qu'il mangeait chez sœur Thérèse.

La jeune fille servit tout le monde puis alla coucher les enfants pour le soir car demain matin il allait se lever tôt pendant ce temps dans le salon Fuegoleon discutait avec sœur Thérèse dans la cuisine pendant qu'elle faisait la vaisselle.

 **_ Est-ce elle qui m'a sauvez la vie ?** Demanda l'homme même s'il connaissait déjà la raiponce à cette question.

 **_ Oui, elle avait avec elle une pierre nomme Ivoma, cette pierre à les propriétés de soigner les blessures, alors Eva s'en est servit sur toi car elle en avait marre de me voir triste.** Fit la vieille femme à son ancien disciple.

 **_ je vois, elle allèrent de beaucoup t'aimer comme toi tu l'aime beaucoup.** Fit remarquer l'homme.

 **_ Elle est comme la fille que je n'ai jamais eu, gentille et prévenante en vers son prochain.** Fit la vieille dame quand celle-ci redescendit.

 **_ Ils sont coucher, je vais me coucher aussi et ne te couche pas trop tard.** Fit la jeune fille puis salua l'homme aux cheveux roux.

Le soir même Fuegoleon rentra chez lui et trouva un mot de son frère sur la table « Je suis chez Andréa, bisous ! » puis il alla se coucher dans sa chambre. La jeune fille resta dans son esprit puis il s'endormit, le lendemain, il se leva et alla dans les gradins pour voir les nouveaux.

Il vit dans l'araine la jeune fille blonde aux yeux bleu discuter avec un homme de deux ans de plus qu'elle avec des cheveux noirs. Elle souriait mais sur son visage on pouvait voir qu'elle ne croyait pas qu'il faisait ami ami, il était entrain de lui parler car il pense faible donc facile à battre.

 **_ Qui regardes tu ?** Demanda un homme aux cheveux blanc et une sorte de frange tresser jusque sur le nez et un pendentif en forme de trèfle.

 **_ La jeune fille aux long cheveux blond avec des reflets rosés, je n'est pas encore vue son grimoire cela m'intrigue.** Fit l'homme aux cheveux roux.

 **_ Oui, j'ai vue mais l'homme essaye de se trouver une adversaire accès faible, je suppose.** Fit le jeune homme en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

 **_ Elle m'a l'air juste intersession, tu devrais je pense garder un œil sur elle.** Fit l'homme quand tout les capitaine fut assit, Vangeance se leva.

 **_ Je suis William Vangeance capitaine de l'aube d'or, la première épreuve comme chaque année est les balaie volant, volez avec !** Cria l'homme alors que des balaies en bois arrivait dans les mains participants.

Notre jeune Eva s'assit comme une princesse dessus et découla et regarda les autres participants galérer. Soeur Thérèse lui a fait juré de n'aider personne ce qu'elle fit mais eut du mal on pouvais le voir dans ses yeux. Quand l'épreuve fut finit, elle se reposa et alla poser son balaie contre un mur, puis il eut les épreuves de tire, Eva était très adroite comme put le montrer ce teste puis il eut les combats. Elle avait des yeux désoler mais la personne d'en face croyait que c'était car elle pensait perdre contre lui ce fut tout l'inverse.

Elle s'excusa et l'aida à se relever, elle alla se mettre du côté des vainqueurs puis attendit son tour. La plus part des compagnie leva la main mais le choix d'Eva surpris tout le monde, car vue comment Solid la regarda ce voulait tout dire.

Ce fut Fuegoleon qui ce leva de son siège pour poser la question que tout le monde ce pose depuis à peut près cinq minutes.

 **_ Pourquoi ne pas avoir choisie la plus forte des compagnies avec ton niveau.** Fit l'homme avec un sourire conscient qu'elle l'avait reconnue.

 **_ C'est ce que j'ai fait, elle est forte dans le collectif et l'entre aide pas comme certaine compagnie si tu veux mon avis.** Fit la jeune fille avec un sourire puis elle se retourna pour sortit de l'araine et fut rejoins vers la sortit de Vanessa et Luck.

 **_ Je la reconnais bien là !** Fit Fuegoleon en s'asseyant mais il n'avait pas prévue que Nozel l'entende.

 **_ Qui est-ce Fuegoleon ?** Demanda l'homme sérieux.

 **_ Eva, elle est dans l'Orphelinat de Thérèse, c'est elle qui m'a soigné il y a deux ans et elle est têtue comme pas possible.** Fit l'homme et presque tout le capitaine de compagnie avait entendu même Yami qui n'était pas au courant à la base.

Tout les capitaines tournèrent le regard vers la jeune fille qui souriait aux membre de sa compagnie. Mais ils furent tous projeter dans les airs à cause d'un grand frère jaloux, elle lui souria puis l'acheva en lui disant qu'un jour elle tombera amoureuse et sera obliger de vivre avec cette homme.

Yami rigolait tout seul car avec les portails temporelles de Finral, il regarda sa nouvelle recrue l'air tendre aux visage. Fuegoleon commença à rigoler car cette tête de Yami on ne la voyait pas tout les jours.

 **_ Que ce passe-t-il pour que tu fasses cette tête ?** Demanda Fuegoleon avec un sourire gentillet.

 **_ Je sens qu'avec elle la vie ne va pas être de tout repos.** Fit-il avec un sourire puis un autre candidat arriva et tout continua.

La jeune fille et ses amis étaient partit voir sœur Thérèse mais ils furent vite rejoins par Fuegoleon et Yami qui avait de grand sourire aux lèvres. La jeune fille salua Fuegoleon comme a son habitude mais cette fois il la pris dans ses bras avec un merci bien maîtriser. Quand il la relâcha la jeune fille avait les pommettes rouges tomates, elle lui sourit comme toute raiponce à son geste, accès démonstratif fallait le dire.

Avant de partir avec Yami elle alla faire un tour aux toilette mais ce fit arrêter par Nozel, elle le regarda mais elle se sentit se faire enlacer par de grand bras. Quand il la lâcha la jeune fille ne savait pas comment réagir mais ce fut Nozel qui parla en premier.

 **_ Merci encore d'avoir sauvez Fuegoleon jeune fille, vient me voir quand tu veux.** Fit l'homme avec un petit sourire.

Eva ne répondit rien mais leva la main et remit en place sa frange qui n'était plus droite, puis se mit sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa la joue du jeune homme avant de partir en lui répondant un petit de-rien. Elle alla aux toilette étant presser.

Quand elle ressortit elle vit une femme aux cheveux blond aux mèche orange entrain de ce faire un nouveau maquillage. La jeune blonde avait accroché ses cheveux en tresse et des mèches roses était ressortit, elle allait ouvrir la porte quand la fille commença à lui parlez. Elle ouvra la porte mais la fille continua à parler.

 **_ Tu es donc celle qui a choisie la compagnie du Taureau noir, on dit qu'ils sont tous taré comme le mec aux miroirs.** Fit la jeune fille, notre jeune Eva n'avait pas vue Leopold son sauveur d'il y a deux ans.

 **_ Fait attention a ce que tu dis tu parle de mon frère et tu ne devrais pas vieille peau.** Fit la jeune fille en sortant mais elle buta contre quelqu'un.

Léopold l'avait coincé pour avoir mal parler à sa copine, la jeune fille releva la tête vers lui, ses grands yeux bleu rencontrèrent ceux vert, bleu de Leopold. Elle ne dit rien mais ce décala et rencontra Nozel qui l'attendait, elle le salua une nouvelle fois mais il lui attrapa la main.

 **_ Encore merci jeune fille pour Fuegoleon et tu es la bienvenue aux _Aigles d'argent_. ** Fit le jeune homme alors qu'Eva souria.

 **_ Bien sur je viendrai et ce sera avec Noëlle, elle sera sûrement contente de vous voir enfin je crois je ne sais pas ce que sa fait de ce faire rejeter par sa famille en….** Fit la jeune fille mais ce fit couper par Andréa.

 **_ Bah si regarde tu as été abandonné à ta naissance.** Fit la jeune fille avec amertume et méchanceté.

 **_ en directe mais quand elle vous le pardonnera je viendrai ne t'inquiète pas Nozel.** Avait finit la jeune fille quand Luck vient la voir, la jeune fille se tourna vers lui avec un grand sourire. **Je suppose qu'on rentre ?** Demanda la jeune fille en allant vers Luck qui mit son bras autour de ses épaules. **Et Luck c'est moi qui cuisine ce soir !** Cria la jeune fille avec un grand sourire.

Quand Luck aquiéssa elle couru voir Yami et le prévient en criant ce qui fit rire toute la compagnie sous le manque de discrétion de leur partenaire. Une faille se créa et ils rentrèrent tous à la maison, la jeune fille alla dans la cuisine directe, les jours et mois passaient, elle était aller voir l'orphelinat plusieurs fois. Sa fait six mois qu'elle était arriver et tout les chevalier avait été appelé en urgence pour protéger la population. Eva était allé mettre une barrière de protection autour de son village natal même si elle venait à mourir cette barrière resterait jusqu'à la fin des conflits.

Elle était revenue à la cité royal très vite pour voir les dégâts fait par les ennemies, une barrière tentait d'être fait. Elle chercha dans les chevaliers-mages deux personnes accès puissante pour lancer _l'entre du dragon_. Elle finit par trouver Nozel au côté de Fuegoleon et Leopold, elle s'arrêta devant lui puis posa sa question.

 **_ Nozel, tu sais où est Solid ?** Demanda la jeune fille avec les yeux remplit d'espoir.

 **_ Non désoler mais pourquoi ?** Demanda Nozel intéresser par la jeune fille.

 **_ Je ne suis pas sur qu'il connaisse l'entre du dragon, il me faut Noëlle !** Fit la jeune fille en faisant demi tour.

 **_ Que veux tu faire, Eva ?** Demanda Yami en arrivant avec Noëlle.

 **_ C'est un sort de création d'eau qui a le pouvoir de créer des dômes autours des personnes donc de les protégées au mieux.** Fit la jeune fille avec une tête en pleine réfléction.

 **_ Noëlle n'aura plus de force à la fin !** Fit remarquer Luck en arrivant.

 **_ justement il me faudrait Solid mais le connaissant avec son arrogance il refusera.** Fit la jeune fille c'est alors que Noëlle pris la parole.

 **_ Alors fait le avec moi !** Fit la jeune fille avec un sourire.

 **_ D'accord mais je suis pas sure que sa marche on n'a pas le même type de sort.** Fit la jeune fille mais Solid arriva.

Eva le poussa à lancer le sort avec Noëlle mais n'y mis presque pas de magie donc Noëlle finit vite à cour mais cela pas inaperçue enfin sauf au yeux d'Eva. Elle eut un visage accès en colère ce qui surpris tout le monde présent sauf le principal concerner qui commença à reculer.

 **_ Tu es vraiment un sale égoïste, tu aurais pu la tuer en faisant cela. Elle a tout fait toute seul mais bon je ne m'attendait pas à grand-chose de ta part.** Fit la jeune blonde, elle sortit une possion et la donna à la jeune fille qui se releva bien et même en pleine forme.

La jeune fille se releva et regarda si le sort avait marcher et visiblement au, elle souria puis commença à s'en aller mais Andréa l'arrêta une nouvelle fois. Elle ne la regarda même pas et se décrocha de d'elle, elle continua à avancer vite suivit de Noëlle et de Luck. Il ne restait que Yami qui souria avant de partir mais Fuegoleon l'interpella.

 **_ Pourquoi est-elle comme cela ?** Demanda subitement Fuegoleon.

 **_ Elle déteste qu'on lui mente mais encore plus quand on dit du mal de sa famille et cette jeune fille la fait, en plus directement sur son grand-frère je suis moi même surpris qu'elle ne t'ai pas encore remballer, jeune fille.** Fit le capitaine avec un sourire en mode fait attention moi je n'aime pas tu pourrais très vite mourir avec moi pas comme avec elle.

La jeune fille aux cheveux blond, elle pouvait ressentir l'aura de Yami de là où elle était. Elle ne regarda pas où elle allait mais elle arriva devant un homme et un autre qui portait une capuche. Plus loin derrière, il y avait Léopold qui cherchait la jeune femme pour lui parler mais quand il arriva elle était devant un homme avec une capuche. Une larme coula le long de son visage, elle avait sentit Léopold mais ne c'était pas retourner pour autant.

 **_ Milo?!** Demanda la jeune femme qui savait déjà mais devait prévenir l'homme derrière elle, la capuche tomba.

 **_ Exacte, tu es toujours ce que tu étais petite Eva, Angel Wolf.** Fit l'homme avec un sourire qui faisait froid dans le dos.

 **_ Comment ?** Fit la jeune fille ne comprenant pas pourquoi avait-il rajouter Wolf.

 **_ Au je vois ton nom de famille est Wolf, jeune fille au et c'est moi qui est attaquer ton village et dire que j'ai réussi à avoir ton amour qu'est-ce que tu es naïve.** Fit l'homme en se rapprochant de la jeune femme en faisant tomber sa cape.

La jeune femme ne bougeait pas, l'homme fit apparaître une rose dans une de ses mains et toucha sa joue de l'autre. Elle leva le regard vers lui mais son regard était vide, elle ne le regardait pas lui mais les souvenirs de son passée. Entre temps Léopold avait pousser Milo plus loin et l'autre homme s'était comme réveiller et alla attaquer Léopold qui reposa l'attaque alors qu'Eva restait là à ne pas bouger comme si son âme était ailleurs.

Léopold se battait d'arrache pied contre Milo qui envoyait de plus en plus de zombie, Léopold devenait de plus en plus faible à force d'utiliser ses flammes contre Milo. Milo anticipait tout ses coups, c'est quand Léopold était debout et about de force et surtout un sort qu'il lui arrivait dessus qu'il sentit une chaleur dans son dos et des bras autours de sa taille. Tout les zombies venaient de disparaître, la jeune fille avait ensuite fait le tour et se retrouva devant lui.

Elle regardait dans les yeux de Milo, elle ne sortit même pas son grimoire de son pendentif, elle avait dans chaque main un sabre. L'homme en face riait mais quand elle s'élança il compris qu'elle allait le tuer, il sortit lui aussi un sabre et il combatait à une vitesse folle. La jeune fille revint au côtés de Léopold.

 **_ Tu croyais vraiment me battre comme cela ?** Demanda l'homme mais le visage d'Eva ne changeait pas, elle leva juste la main.

 **_ Sort de dragon : L'entre de lave.** Fit la jeune fille.

Autour de l'homme un cocon se forma et commença à rétrécir et finit par devenir tout petit et disparaître au sol un homme complètement assommé et brûler par les laves. La jeune fille tomba à genoux aux sol et détourna les yeux de la scène, Léopold s'agenouilla et la pris dans ses bras pour la calmé.

C'est à ce moment là qu'Andréa arriva et commença à gueuler se qui fit lever le regard de Léopold sur sa petite amie « blesser ». Il lâcha la jeune fille et alla voir sa petite amie qui en profita pour envoyer un sort discret sur la jeune femme qui ne l'évita même pas. Elle fut toucher à l'épaule, elle se leva, on pouvait voir son tatouage autour des yeux changer de couleur.

Elle passa à côté d'elle mais celle-ci lui fit un croche patte ce qui ne passa pas inaperçus aux yeux de Léopold. Eva ne fit rien elle continua sa route jusqu'au prochaine adversaire, elle les trouva et fut vite rejoins par les deux amoureux. Eva les regardait de haut en bas, elle ne reconnue personne mais tenta de comprendre leur magie.

Tout les trois combattirent puis le groupe fut séparé en deux, d'un côté Andréa et Léopold et de l'autre Eva, pendant le combat Léopold fut projeter de l'autre côté du terrain et atterrit sur Eva qui avait fermé les yeux en se sentant tombé, elle sentit l'impacte et un corps au dessus d'elle.

Elle ouvra les yeux pour tombé sur des yeux vert, bleuté devant elle, elle sentit ensuite après un petit moment des lèvres se poser sur les siennes. Elle avait fermer les yeux par réflexe, dans ce baiser elle put sentir tout l'amour du jeune homme pour elle et la gêne aussi. Il avait des lèvres douce et chaude, quand il se décolla, il furent tout les deux gênés et Léopold se leva et l'aida ensuite.

Eva mit au tapis très vite sous le regard surpris de Léopold qui alla rejoindre Andréa, en l'embrassant il s'était sentit changer comme si ce baiser lui avait ouvert les yeux. Quand il retourna au côté d'Andréa il se força de sourire mais ce n'était pas vrai, il était troubler par ce qui venait de se passer. De son côté Eva enchaînait les ennemies, la tête elle aussi ailleurs à cause aussi de ce baiser mais pas que.

La bataille se termina sur une victoire de la par des chevaliers-mages alors l'empereur-mage Julius les invita à rester trois à quatre jours dans le château. Eva avait mis une robe pour l'occasion, elle se baladait souvent dans les cours du château, elle se fit tirer dans un endroit sombre et sentit de nouveau ses mêmes lèvres contre les siennes. Elle avait garder les yeux ouvert sous la surprise et n'y répondait pas le moins du monde. Quand elle put reprendre son souffle elle le fit et trouva un Léopold complètement rouge tomate du à la gène.

 **_ Je suis désoler mais j'ai l'impression de…** Allait se justifier l'homme mais la jeune fille avait planter ses yeux bleu dans les siens.

 **_ Léopold ? Pourquoi j'ai le coeur qui bat si vite ?** Avait demander la jeune fille aux jeune homme ne comprenant pas. **Tu as les lèvres douces et chaude et elles ont un bon goût de fraise.** Fit la jeune fille était maintenant bien rouge tomate.

Le jeune homme la regarda avec un visage surpris mais très tendre envers la jeune fille, elle le regardait avec des yeux pleins d'espoirs. L'homme la sera contre lui puis lui souffla à l'oreille trois mots qui le soulageait plus qu'il ne le pensait.

 **_ C'est l'amour.** Déclara-t-il à la jeune fille qui avait relever la tête vers le jeune homme mais rencontra son cou.

 **_ Alors ça veux dire que je t'aime Léopold ?** Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire drôlement chou pour le jeune homme.

 **_ Oui, Eva.** Fit-il en la regardant dans les yeux, elle avait maintenant les yeux remplie d'amour et le haut des joues rouges. **Eva ?** Dit-il pour la sortir de ses pensés qu'elle avait sûrement sur lui. **Je t'aime aussi.** Fit-il avec un sourire, il l'embrassa à pleine bouche et sentit pour la première fois la raiponce de la jeune fille.

 **_ Léopold, tu me trompe avec cette fille ?!** Cria une fille ce qui fit se tourner les deux amants vers elle.

 **_ Je sais très bien que tu m'as lancé un sort pour que je tombe amoureux de toi et ne chercher pas à nier avec Fuegoleon on a des preuves alors va voir ailleurs si j'y suis.** Fit le jeune homme, la jeune femme commença à pleuré et s'enfuira en courant.

Il baissa les yeux sur Eva qui semblait perturber, il allait demander mais des lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes. Il appuya un peux plus Eva contre le mur pour ne pas perdre le contrôle de lui même, elle même ressentait de nouvelle chose en elle. Elle dut se séparer de ses lèvres pour reprendre son souffle mais elle aimait tellement ce qu'elles étaient ce qu'elles représentaient pour elle. Elle regarda Léopold dans les yeux et y trouva une lueur qu'elle n'avait jamais vue chez lui mais elle semblait très vivace et vorace.

 **_ Eva ! Tu ne peux pas savoir l'effet que tu me fait.** Fit le jeune homme en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

La jeune fille se libéra de sa prise puis alla rejoindre les personnes dans le parc, le jeune homme arriva avec toujours cette lueur et elle ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de tout le monde. Le jeune homme reçut des tapes dans le dos quand son frère arriva à ses côtés avec un sourire satisfecit.

 **_ Je le savais, qu'elle deviendrait ma belle sœur dès que je l'ai vue.** Fit l'homme avec un sourire fière de lui. **Je suis aussi fière que tu l'ai choisie, petit lionceau.** Fit l'homme avec un grand sourire digne des mangas.

 **_ Je vais prendre ça pour un compliment grand frère.** Fit l'homme avec un sourire accès grand.

Les jours sont passées pour former des semaines et bientôt un mois depuis peu Léopold expliquait à Eva comment on faisait des enfants. Il avait compris que la jeune fille était très pure sous ses aires de femme forte, elle était aussi très aimante par la même occasion. Ce mois si à ses côtés c'était très bien dérouler mais Léopold avait de plus en plus envie de toucher sa peau, de sentir ses lèvres sur son corps et de l'entre gémir son nom. Mais il ne voulait pas trop lui en demander et surtout ne pas la blesser avec ses gestes et encore moins lui faire mal.

Il entra dans sa chambre, qu'il partageait depuis plus d'un mois avec Eva, il commença à enlever sa cape des lions flamboyants et la posa sur une chaise, il se dévêtit ensuite de sa veste, son t-shirt, ses chaussure et son pantalon pour finir en calson.

Il alla vers le lit quand Eva sortit de la salle de bain et vit se mettra à sa hauteur, elle était en nuisette et ses pommettes étaient légèrement rouge. Elle s'approcha et l'embrassa timidement mais Léopold rajouta sa force dans le baiser puis la regarda quand ils reprirent leur souffle.

 **_ Eva ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** Demanda le jeune homme inquiet à la jeune femme.

 **_ Léo ? Fait moi l'amour !?** Déclara-t-elle.

Le jeune homme la regarda les yeux rond mais ne se fit pas prier pour l'attiré à lui et l'embrasser avec force. Il l'embrassa encore une fois mais le baisé fut plus passionné que le précédent.

Il demanda l'accès à sa bouche et elle accepta aussitôt. Leur langue fit un combat endiablé, intense qui faisait pousser des petits gémissements à la mage. Léopold la mis sur le dos en continuant son baiser. Il fit glisser une bretelle de sa robe puis la deuxième. Ils finirent par se séparé pour reprendre leur respiration. Il enleva la nuisette d'Eva, qu'il envoya valsé dans la chambre, il découvrit la petite poitrine blanche de la jeune femme, sans attendre il prit en bouche le téton gauche et il massa de la main le deuxième sein. Ensuite il donna le même sort au sein droit, il remonta dans le cou d'Eva pour y déposer une multitude de baiser léger mais qui laissait sur la peau d'Eva des traces brûlante sur leurs passages. Quand à elle, elle lui caressait le dos avec ses doigts ce qui eu pour effet de provoquer des frissons au jeune lion. Léopold descendit ses mains de lionceau vers l'entre-jambes de son amante. Elle laissa échapper un petit gémissement d'aise mais arrêta sa respiration pour voir ce qu'il allait lui faire comme douce torture. Quand il vit qu'elle retenait sa respiration il remonta sa tête vers celle de la rosée, dans son regard on pouvait voir toute son envie pour elle, Léopold l'embrassa pour lui faire reprendre sa respiration.

 **_ T** **u veux que je m'arrête ?** Demanda le jeune lionceau avec une voix remplie d'avis pour cette femme.

 **_ Non surtout pas. J'ai envie de toi.** Déclara la jeune fille surprise par cette question si soudaine mais sa voix la rendait toute chose.

Après cette accord il reprit où il s'était arrêter pour le plus grand bonheur de son amante. Il enleva sensuellement la culotte de sa rosée qui rejoignit la nuisette par terre. Avec ses doigts il trouva l'entrée qui est normalement réservé à sa virilité. Il y introduit un doigt puis deux qui fit pousser des gémissements de surprise et de désir nouveaux à la mage. Elle commença à mouillé sous le regard satisfait de son amant il retira ses doigts et **Eva** mit **Léopold** sur le dos.

Il fut choqué par sa réaction mais se laissa faire content qu'elle prenne un peu les rênes. Avec ses doigts fins, elle redessina la musculature de son Apollon. Elle fit pleins de bisous sur son torse en descendant vers son boxer qu'elle pris entre ses dents pour le faire claqué contre le bassin de son amant. La blonde découvrit une bosse et pour la voir de plus près, elle enleva tout doucement son caleçon en faisant languir le propriétaire. Elle le jeta avec les autres au sol. Quand elle vit que c'était sa virilité qui était dressée elle la toucha avec ses mains qui firent sortir un râle de la bouche de Léopold.

Elle avait peur de lui faire mal mais quand elle vit que cela lui donnait beaucoup de plaisir alors elle commença à le caresser de haute en bas ce qui fit sortir des râle de plaisir de cet Apollon roux.

Il n'en pouvait plus, il la poussa pour la mettre sur le dos et il frotta son sexe contre celui de sa rosée n'étant pas sûr qu'elle soit toujours d'accord, il lisait une sorte de crainte dans ses yeux, elle avait sûrement peur d'avoir mal avec sa virginité toujours présente. Eva le vit paniquer et pour lui donner son accord elle enroula ses bras autour du cou de son amant pour se rapprocher de lui et lui donner le feu vert en l'embrassant. Léopold la pénétra tout doucement et poussa un tout petit peu plus fort en sentant la barrière lui résister. Quand elle fut brisée, Eva cria de douleur et quelques larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Voyant qu'il lui a fait mal il s'arrêta net et essuya les larmes de sa bien aimée en l'embrassant tendrement sur la bouche en même temps.

 **_ Tu veux que…** Demanda le jeune homme visiblement inquiet.

 **_** **Non attend encore quelque seconde sa commence aller mieux.** Coupa la jeune fille pour rassurer son petite lionceau.

Il attendit le temps qu'elle s'habitue à sa présence, il la regarda pendant ce temps avec des yeux tendres qu'il plongea dans le regard de son âme-sœur. Elle finit par lui sourire et bougea les hanches pour lui dire qu'il pouvait y allez, qu'elle était prête à le recevoir, c'est ce qu'il fit tout de suite. Il commença à envoyer des coups de riens lent puis de plus en plus rapide sous les exigences de sa blonde. Quand elle lui demander d'accéléré, il ne se fit pas prier plusieurs fois et il allait plus vite et plus loin dans cette entre chaude et étroite. Il donna désormais des coup brutal de hanche. En sentant l'apogée arrivé, il l'emmena au septième ciel et quand cela arriva ils crièrent leur prénom en cœur et le jeune homme se déversa en elle. Il retomba sur son amante mais pour ne pas l'écraser il roula sur le lit pour se mettre à ses côtés dans le lit et la pris aussitôt dans ses bras.

Il avait désormais entre ses bras et elle posait ça tête sur son torse fort et réconfortant, elle leva la tête laissant voir une frimousse avec les joues rosée et les yeux encore sous l'excitation de ce moment intense tout les deux dans ce lit.

 **_ Eva ?** Elle le regarda dans les yeux. **Je t'aime, veux tu m'épouser ?** Demanda t-il.

La jeune femme eut des grand yeux avec d'accepter les larmes aux yeux, ils refirent l'amour plus tendrement. Avant la fin de l'année Eva c'était marier avec l'homme qu'elle aimait et surtout deux ans plus tard un magnifique petit garçon était née avec les grand yeux bleu océan de sa mère et la crinière rousse de son père et des oncles très mais très affectif avec l'enfant.

Surtout la jeune femme qui n'avait eut que des malheurs dans sa vie avait eut une grande famille et un mari aimant du nom de Léopold Vermillons. Elle n'avait jamais abandonné l'espoir d'être heureuse voilà la leçon à tiré de cette histoire.

§Fin§


End file.
